Will you?
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Kai walks in on Ming Ming and some other guy, What happens when two people who love each other are torn apart. R&R KaiMing Ming


_Alright im back...Don't all cheer at once people. Lol. Alright anyway i have been writing this for about a month now, most of it was written in my dads car while he went into 'the warehouse' were i am not allowed for 2 years...I will be 21 by the time i can enter the place again. Anyway i am actually pretty pleased with this unlike most of my other works._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade. I do however own a bottle of Vodka and 5c which is no longer in use here in NZ.

_Oh and i found out something funni the other day...In the Maori language Kai's name means food Lol you see i was walking around town with my mate and she said im hungry lets go get some kai...I instantly burst out laughing she had no idea what i was on about Lol. KaiFood Hahaha...Ok well i thoguht it was funni._

**Dedicated: **This is dedicated to my Uncle Ron who is watching over me from heaven. He passed away when i was 12. He always believed in me and told me to go for the gold cos i was worth it all. So Uncle Ron wherever you are up in heaven thank you for believing me. I love you.

* * *

His hands shook as he stared at her. She was sitting wide eyed,one hand clutching the white sheet to her breasts. Her aqua locks were tousled and her cheeks heavily flushed. Fury pumped through his body as his gaze switched to her victim. He kept looking from the enraged Kai then to the small girl beside him and back to Kai. Plainly afraid of what was to happen. He sat leaning on his hands, the sheet bunched at his waist. His dirty blonde hair stuck out in odd angles while his blue eyes darted around the room nervously.

Finally Kai just turned and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him, making the aqua haired girl in the bed jump slightly. He grabbed a bottle of vodka out of the kitchen cubboard and excited the small apartment. Glaring at everyone he stormed down the street in large strides, taking great gulps out of the bottle as he walked. He eventually found himself at the river and sat on the edge of the embankment all the while drinking from the bottle in his firm grasp.

The sky was dark and gray, the clouds opened up and it started raining. Scratch that it started pouring. The lone figure on the embankment started to laugh, one would think he had gone mad. But no he had just caught his fiance in bed with another man. A weak and pathetic man, whatever made her choose him he would never know. The man wasn't even good looking. Well compared to him he was downright ugly.

He thought it was quite ironic that on the day of their two year anniversary he finds her cheating on him. In his bed. Growling low in his throat he took another long scull of the bottle in his hands. He stared out at the water, watching as each small rain drop made ripples in the water. It was like the small drops were making love with the larger body of water.

His laughter ran out among the bank and danced in the rain. He took another long draught from the bottle. He could feel the effects of the alcohol in his system starting to work as he no longer felt the rain that was pelting him. A wave of dizzyness washed over him as he shifted slightly.

Flopping down onto his back the mud squelched underneath him. He delighted in the feeling of it conforming to his body. It coated the back of his hair, neck and bare arms. Sighing he brought the bottle to his lips taking a few deep swigs before setting it upright in the mud beside him, his hand resting on the neck of the bottle.

With his free hand he rubbed at his eyes and stared into the oncoming rain, ignoring the stinging sensation in his eyes as the rain hit his tender eyeballs. He laughed again not quite knowing why yet fully knowing at the same time.

He lay in silence wondering why the first person he ever loved was taken from him. Sure he could go back home and she would be waiting for him. But why give her the satisfaction. It was after all her fault. Right?

She was the one who cheated. So why did he have some nagging feeling that somehow this was his fault? That maybe just maybe he had driven her to this. The fights they would have about nothing. They way she would crawl into his arms and he would just stand and walk away from her. The harsh glares he would send her way when she irritated him.

Her image filled his mind. The way her eyes positively sparkled when she smiled. Her rosy cheeks and sinful lips. How soft her skin felt under his large rough hands. The way she clutched at his shoulder almost painfully when she reached her climax. The deep scratches left on his back from their pasionate and wild love making. A soft smile stole its way onto his pale lips. He remembered clearly her sneaking up on him while he was in the mens bathroom at one of their favourite restaurants. Their feverant kisses and wild touching. While their friends sat out in the main room eating. Laughing. Having a good time.

Oh how good of a time they had in that small bathroom stall. They way they used the small space to their advantage. A chuckle erupted from his slightly parted lips. The bottle once again was brought up to his lips and he took another deep swig of the clear liquid.

He tilted his head back so that his hair was now almost completely covered in mud. Closing his eyes he lay there as the rain pelted him relentlessly. A sigh escaped him and he opened his eyes and slowly sat up. The mud squelched as he removed himself from it and stood up. He stumbled slightly almost slipping on the slick mud. His head pounded furiously.

Walking slowly and stifly he made his way down the slippery embankment and to the waters edge. Flopping down he placed his feet in the water. Shoes and all. The water tugged at his feet violently forcing them to the left. The current was trying to pull him downstream. Having none of that he hastily removed his feet.

Once again standing, he walked up the mud slicked bank. Sliding quite a few times as he went. It took him a while to climb to the top. Lifting the bottle to his lips he took another draught. The bottle almost half empty.

A gentle sigh escaped him and lost itself in the rain. He stumbled slightly as he started walking back towards their apartment. He knew it was useless to fight his attraction for her, she was more then just beautiful to him. She was an angel. Someone like no other. He wasn't going to let this ruin what they had. What they hopefully will still have.

He wouldn't call it love. Not yet anyway. A deep physical relationship was what they had. Lust. And yet somewhere deep down inside him he wanted more. To everyone they were the perfect couple. But in reality they wern't even close to that. Just physical that was all. He wanted, no, needed more. If he didn't feel anything for her she would already be forgotten. But there was no way she was leaving his mind not even the sight of her in bed with another man.

He thought that setting this whole thing up would work. That he would finally get the one person that would plague his mind day and night out. But to no avail, it just made him want her even more then he did before. He ran a hand through his mud soaked hair, slicking it back. Why was she always there? Usually he had all the answers. But with this question he had no answer.

He burst through the door almost braking it in the process. Sweet ran down the back of his neck. His hair stuck up oddly the mud having dried it into a mess resembling a birds nest. His clothes were all dishiveled and wet. His eyes searched the small apartment feverantly as he clenched and unclenched his fists that hung by his side.

She appeared in the doorway to their room, in her black silk dressing gown. Her hair was a mess and she had deep bags under her eyes which were red and puffy from crying. Her cheeks had mascara trails running down them from her tears. Her chin trembled slightly as she saw him. Another bout of tears about to fall.

He took five large strides and stood infront of her. He looked down at her small trembling form and took a few steps backwards to give her some space. She looked up at him her mouth slightly open. She wasnt too sure of what to do. Should she apologise or would he just brush it aside?

He knelt down infront of her and took one of her small hands in his and kissed the knuckles gently, he felt her tense. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked up at her. He wanted to say sorry but the words would not come out. He needed to tell her how he felt but alas those words would not come either. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth and blurted it out.

"I'm so sorry baby, please forgive me"

She looked stunned. He shouldn't be he one apologising it should be her. Shaking her head slightly a tear escaped from her eye and trailed down her cheeks to her lips.  
"I should be the one apologising, not you. I'm sorry"  
A small smile drifted onto his lips as he shook his head slightly.  
"No baby. I'm sorry" He stood up and gathered her in his arms and brought her into a bone crushing hug. Too shocked to do anything she just melted into the hug.

He pulled back and returned to his position of kneeling infront of her. Taking up her left hand in his he asked the one question he never dreamed he would ask anyone.

"Ming Ming Pelow, love of my life. Will you marry me?"

* * *

_Alright so what did you think?  
Ok so yes i'm being very evil and leaving it as a cliffhanger, but you can decide for yourself if she said yes or if she said no._

_Ok well i hope you like it_

_x x x  
Phoenix_


End file.
